I knew this day would come
by piratechiara
Summary: Charlie starts asking questions 2 weeks after the meeting with the Volturi. Can he handle the truth, or will his heart take a turn for the worst? Can Bella overcome the bloodlust and save him?
1. Telling Charlie

**This is a story about Charlie finging out about vampires and his new life... please read and review! and tell me if its good or it there are mistakes and errors.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I knew that this day would come. I didn't expect it to be so soon though. Charlie was strong, I thought he would be able to handle the truth. I was wrong.

It was about 2 weeks after our confrontation with the Volturi. Charlie had started to ask questions about what we were. I hadn't planned it, I just decided that he should know. It was a snap decision. I didn't expect Charlie to have such a strong reaction. But he did.

*************************************************************************************

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I walked into his living room with a confused expression.

"Yea, dad? I asked sitting down on his couch. This is going to be bad, I thought.

"Bella, I…I know I wasn't supposed to ask, but… I…I…what are you, Bella? He whispered the last part. I froze. NO NO NO!!! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO ASK. I can't do this now, my life just got calm and normal. I need Edward, PLEASE NO!!!! why now? While I said this my face was still the calm mask I had before. Behind my face I was practically dying. I have to tell him. I have to, he is my dad.

"All of us are. Edward reads minds, Alice sees the future, Jasper can feel and control emotioins and Nessie can show you images with by touching you. She is half human and half…Vampire." I said the last word slowly and softly.

"Vampire." He said the word carefully. Still letting it sink in.

"I am called a shield. I can block mental attacks, like mind reading. Jasper and Alice can still affect me with their gifts though. I can stretch it to cover others, like a force field. I can lift it off of me to let Edward read my mind." I watched Charlie process the information.

Everything happened in slow motion. Charlie stopped breathing. His heart beat sped up, much to fast to be normal, or safe. _HEART ATTACK! _I screamed. His heart slowed down. "NO DAD! DON'T LEAVE!" but it was too late. His heart stopped with a final _thud. _NO!! "CHARLIE! PLEASE!" I started CPR, trying to remember what Charlie had taught me as a child. I ran to the table as fast as I could. I called Carlisle.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed. "You have to get here now, Charlie had a heart attack. Help him, Please."

"Bella! Bella! Calm down I'll be there as fast as I can, I'm already on my way." I knew he couldn't help. Charlie was gone. _NO! _I thought fiercely. I won't give up. I can do it. I have control, Edward saved me. I can save Charlie.

I didn't think twice. I leaned down and bit. I felt is warm blood rushing into my mouth. For a half second I wavered, it tasted so good. It made my mouth tingle with pleasure. NO! This was Charlie. My dad. I unclamped my teeth from his neck, and bit him again. And again. The blood tasted so sweet, but I won't kill my father, if the heart attack doesn't. I began CPR again, this time faster. I heard his heart stutter. But then it silenced again.

I heard Carlisle's car in the driveway. He was next to me the instant I heard the engine stop. Carlisle took my place, and preformed various life-saving procedures, that I could have never done. I heard his heart beat. Once, twice. Then it resumed at full speed. He was changing. My dad forever. With me. He will be ok, I thought to myself. I was so overcome with glee that I didn't see Carlisle's expression. It was amazement.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I wanted him to answer.

"You… you bit him. You didn't lose control. You are still fairly new, and you were able to resist the blood." He sounded dazed, shocked.

Charlie yelled out in pain, bringing us both abruptly out of our conversation. I shuddered at the memory of the change. Carlisle and I brought him to the car before anyone could see. Back at the Cullen mansion, we put Charlie down on the bed in Edward's old room.

I hugged him and whispered through his pleas to kill him. "Dad, you are going to be fine. It will only be 3 days. I'll tell you how much time is left every time you scream. It's okay. Remember Renee, and Phil. Remember Billy and Jake. Remember their faces. Think of Nessie. Think of fishing. Of the police station. Remember all of the good times we had. Don't forget them. Keep them forever. Think, Charlie. Remember." I wanted to cry. Renee. I can't live without her. Why is my life never peaceful? When will this end?


	2. Changing

**This is basically chapter 1 from Charlie's POV, and his change. please read and review. tell me it there are any errors or mistakes. and tell me if its good!!!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I knew that there was something different about the Cullen's. Something different. Bella had changed so much. Why?

I didn't know just how different they were. I thought I was stronger. I thought I could handle the truth. I was wrong.

*************************************************************************************

How can I ask? I thought. Better start it simple. "Bella?" I asked nervously. Please, please don't get mad, I chanted over and over in my mind.

She walked gracefully into my living room, eyeing the muted TV. "Yea, dad?" Her face looked like a mix of calm and worry.

"Bella, I…I know I wasn't supposed to ask, but… I…I…what are you, Bella?" I whispered the last part. Her face still had the calm mask, except she froze. She was as still as a statue. Changing eyes, pale white, graceful, faster and stronger than before, Renesmee looks like her and Edward mixed together. She is much more beautiful, like the Cullen's, inhumanly beautiful. And now, she is frozen, like a block of ice, and just as cold as one, too.

For a moment she couldn't speak. And then she confirmed a fear I didn't even know I had. She isn't human. "All of us are. Edward reads minds, Alice sees the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions and Nessie can show you images with by touching you. She is half human and half…Vampire."

"Vampire." Billy was right. The Cullen's are the 'cold ones'.

"I am called a shield. I can block mental attacks, like mind reading. Jasper and Alice can still affect me with their gifts though. I can stretch it to cover others, like a force field. I can lift it off of me to let Edward read my mind."

I couldn't think. I couldn't answer. I couldn't breathe.

I tried to take a breath. I couldn't. I could hear my heart speed up, too fast, not normal. Heart attack.

My heart slowed down. Bella sounded far away. I heard her scream, but it was muffled. "NO DAD! DON'T LEAVE!!" She begged me to live. "CHARLIE! PLEASE!" I couldn't listen. And then there was nothing. No light, no sound. I was dead.

*********************************************************************************

In a rush all of my senses returned to me. Except now I was on fire. Worse than fire. The pain, it was unbearable. It was like swimming in a pool of acid, drinking it, being struck by lightning, ripped apart, and being crushed by a steam roller. All at the same time, but 100 times worse.

At first I was so lost in the pain that I didn't realize anything that was happening around me. I only heard my screams, and pleas for anyone to kill me. I tried to feel past the excruciating pain, to concentrate on anything else.

I was abruptly aware of someone speaking to me. I couldn't tell who it was. I listened to her voice.

"Dad," Bella? "you are going to be fine. It will only be 3 days." Three days seems like a long time from now. "I'll tell you how much time is left every time you scream. It's okay. Remember Renee, and Phil." Renee. "Remember Billy and Jake. Remember their faces." I thought of their faces, concentrating. "Think of Nessie. Think of fishing. Of the police station. Remember all of the good times we had." I thought of the day she told me she was coming to live with me. I remembered the day she was born "Don't forget them. Keep them forever. Think, Charlie. Remember." Why would I forget them?

She kept her promise to me, telling me how much longer I had to burn. I still didn't know what was happening to me. All I was conscious of was Bella holding my hand, talking to me.

Then the pain started to fade slowly from the tips of my fingers and toes. But the pain in my heart increased. Bella's voice became clearer. I could hear the TV downstairs; it was some show on a kid's channel, probably for Nessie. I heard something that sounded like a car. But the road is miles away, it's not possible.

I heard footsteps. They would arrive in 3 seconds. How could I tell? The footsteps were light and quick. It was either Alice or Nessie. How come they were so fast? One second had passed. How am I thinking so quickly? The other two seconds passed slowly. The door opened, I heard the air splitting around it, whooshing past it. That's not normal.

"5 minutes left." Part of my mind acknowledged that Alice was the one to speak, but the rest was now completely focused to the searing pain in my chest. I yelled in agony. My heart was beating a mile a minute, it sounded like the blades of a helicopter. Then it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I would see. I gasped.


End file.
